A Summer at the Beach (rewrite)
by Dinokitty
Summary: A quick rewrite of "Summer at the Beach" I wrote that in fourth grade I think, so hopefully I've improved my writing since then.


Glancing around I took in the pale sand, bright sun, and deep ocean in disgust. Most people loved the beach, me being the only Italian who could burn in a little bit of sunlight, didn't. Letting out a groan I pulled the hood hire over my face to protect them from the glowing rays, Bianca had dropped me off here to a while ago and she had just _left_ here. Sure I love my sister, but honestly she just needed to lay off of me. She told me she wouldn't come back until sunset and that was annoying in its self. Bianca always claimed she was doing things like this for me, but I've got to say that being abandoned here sucked.

The sweltering heat was bad but being stuck on a sunny California beach was even worse when I actually had plans to go somewhere to day. Even worse they were with Hazel and her newest boyfriend Frank. She would be so pissed that I had ditched her and I couldn't even text her to tell her I wouldn't be coming, Bianca had taken my phone as well. The beach was crowded with people and that didn't help my attitude at all.

Human interaction was disgusting.

Sucking it up I looked over the beach for somewhere to sit that wasn't drenched in sunlight for half way underwater. Digging through the bag my sister had thrown at me, I pulled out an old ratty beach towel and placed it on the sand. Doing my best to smooth the material over I sent dark glares to anyone who bothered to glance at me, thankfully this made sure I was left alone for the most part. Leaning back and closing my eyes I checked the time, it was only nine fifteen in the morning. At least another nine hours until Bianca would be picking me up. Another nine hours until

Half an hour, and a second degree burn later and I was woken up from a restless nap by someone tapping my shoulder. Blinking blearily I stared at the blue-green eyes staring at me. Someone was standing right over me, in my shock I rushed to stand up slamming my head into the other persons. "What the fuck?" Scrambling backwards I did my best to see who it was, and what a nice sight it was.

A tall brunette was now clutching his head in pain and I stared at him in appreciation. At least six feet, sea green eyes and soft looking dark hair. Tan skin looked nice against the red swim trunks he was wearing. A thin red life guard shirt was the only thing between my eyes and what looked like a very attractive body, I wished he would give me a better look _without_ the shirt. Biting my lip I stopped eyeing the guy before me before meeting the bright eyes again.

"Sorry," the voice was contrite at least. The life guards got points for that at least. "I didn't mean to scare you but you've been lying there for a while and it didn't look like you were getting up anytime soon." The brunette had a New York accent and I fell over myself at the sound of it. "It looked like you were getting burnt too, I didn't want to just leave you out here in the sunlight…" He trailed off before running a hand through his hair in a sheepish way.

I melted.

"Its fine," it was grumbled but I didn't mean a thing about it. "Thanks, for waking me up though." Raising a hand to feel my face I didn't dare to touch my skin in fear of the pain that would come from heat radiating area. "I can't imagine how much worse this could get." Wincing I lowered my hand before looking at the guy. "You don't have something for this do you?" I gestured at my face.

Life guard boy bit his lip thoughtfully, "My friend might have something for sunburns, she burns real easily too so hopefully she can help." He offered a tan hand to me to help me up. Grasping it I let him pull me up, the hand calloused and rough showing hard work and giving off a certain amount of wildness to him. "I'm Perseus, but my friends call me Percy."

Was that an invitation? I couldn't tell.

"Thanks Percy." There was no rejection of the name so I let myself breathe out. "It wouldn't take long to get to your friend will it? The burning of my face is just starting to get to the nerves and it really, _really fucking hurts._ " Grabbing my bag and my towel I went to throw it over my shoulder before Percy intervened.

He grabbed the bag instead carrying it himself. "You probably shouldn't do that," Percy commented lightly beginning to walk across the sand at slow leisurely pace. "Your shoulders are burnt as well so I think that would be pretty painful as well."

"Ah, thanks…" I trailed off walking beside him. One stride of Percy's long legs was worth two of my own and I was forced to power walk to keep up with him. "We won't have to walk too far will we? I think even the soles of my feet got burnt a little."

Percy waved my concerns away pointing to the life guard shack a little whiles away. "Annabeth is a lifeguard as well so she'll probably be inside reading or studying. She's a huge nerd." He let out a light laugh, "Actually she's the first person to greet me here. She's bossy but she likes helping people, I'm certain she'll have some kind of cure for you."

I nodded focusing my surroundings so as not to stare at the happy eyes and wondering who this Annabeth was and whether it was worth getting worried about her. Arriving at the shack Percy knocked at the door before bursting inside, not bothering to wait for a reply. "Annabeth! Are you in here?"

Inside the sunlit room was a blonde girl sitting on a stool, elbow resting on her knee and supporting a book with one hand. Honey blonde hair was tied back in a high pony tail falling over one shoulder which was only covered by a thin strap of material holding up her bikini top. I instantly knew to be worried. Grey eyes looked up at us and my blood boiled, "Percy? What're you doing in here, aren't you on duty right now?"

"Well I'm supposed to be but I got Grover to take over when I saw this guy laying in the sun. He's got a nasty sunburn all over, I woke him and I was hoping you would have something to help with it," Percy walked over to the blonde and I trailed behind him, not quite willing to talk to the blonde. "What're you reading Wise Girl? Looks dull…"

Sitting up straight and closing the book the girl rolled her eyes at Percy, "I'm told you not to go calling me that stupid nicknames, besides it's a good book." Here she wacked Percy over the top of his head with the thick paperback. "Don't go slacking off around here. Idiot." The insult was teasing and I stepped forward watching her eyes narrowed minutely, "So you're the one who got hurt?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I fell asleep in the shade and the sun decided to move on me. I didn't wake up until Percy got me and by then I was like this." I gestured at my body, my chest stinging at the slight blow of warm air. "Percy said you might have something to help with the pain."

"Yea, I think I do," she stood up walk to t a cabinet adjacent to the window before digging though, she was obviously looking for something. "By the way, what's your name kid?"

I blinked, only no remembering that I hadn't even told Percy my name yet, "I'm Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo." Percy let out a laugh at my little joke. "Nice to meet you Annabeth…" I trailed off lying though my teeth as I held out my hand to shake. At least I was trying to be polite, looks like Bianca's lessons finally rubbed off on me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you as well," she had brushing her hair out of her eyes as she emerged from the cabinet shaking my hand firmly. "I think I found what you need." Here she held out a bottle of a green jell like substance. "It's aloe vera, it should help stop the burning from getting worse or burning more." She handed the bottle to me. "Just spread it around your burns, it should work quickly." Snatching it from her hand I opened it and looked at the stuff inside.

I looked at the jell before taking a bit on to the tip of my finger, it was thick and nasty and smelt odd but I followed the nerds instructions. Spreading the bit on my arm I felt a bit of coolness on my wrist where the aloe made contact.

"Hey, Annabeth Luke told me he was going to pick you but in an hour," Percy said flipping through the book he had snagged from Annabeth. "And tell him to lay off. He always smacks my ass when I go to the shop, it's getting annoying." I tuned them out but the term 'smacks my ass grabbed my attention.

"Its fine Nico, Luke is happily straight and _my_ boyfriend," Annabeth said knowingly as she grabbed the book back. "So stop worrying."

I stared at her in shock, "What the actually fuck. How the hell did you know _any_ of that?" Percy was staring at her in shock as well, at least he wasn't staring at me it was a small miracle. "Are you psychic or something?"

She shook her head, "No, I just know your sister. We're in the same history class, she talks about you a lot. Bianca actually mentioned wanting to bring you to the beach. I didn't think you'd be the one to get burnt." Here she started laughing and if my face wasn't already burnt I'm sure I would've been lobster red in furry.

"You couldn't have bothered to mention that before?" I demanded glaring sharply at her. My embarrassment hadn't gone away rather my annoyance had prioritized when no one in the room acted shocked at my outing. "You didn't even need to tell Percy."

"I know I didn't _have to,_ but I kind of wanted to," Annabeth said laughing at me. "Besides its fine, Percy's bi and Jason's gay as hades. Percy doesn't have any problems with it." I glared at her but said nothing as the amused grey eyes looked back at me. "Now, you should head back home or something and stay out of the sun for a while. Will might have had something that works better but he's off in New York for the next two weeks and I don't feel confident giving you anything more powerful than that aloe."

I nodded once before remembering I didn't have a ride home, "I don't exactly have a ride home. Bianca left me here until sunset so, uh, can I stay here until it gets dark? I don't want to head back out there without something like an umbrella to keep the sun off my skin."

Annabeth pulled out a neon green and yellow parasol from somewhere between the cabinet and the wall before handing it to me, grinning in the most obnoxious way possible. "Here, you can use this to get to the caves if you really want to, because you can't stick around here. You weren't even supposed to be allowed in here in the first place, it's _supposed_ to be for workers only but Percy already broke that rule by letting you in."

"Thanks…" I asked dryly taking the parasol with two fingers before handing it to Percy who leaned it against the wall. "But no thanks, it might be a bit better for my pride if I just go outside and hide out under the bleachers or something." I glanced over at Percy thankful he had taken the monstrosity from me. "You couldn't be bothered to just call my sister could you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in what I assumed was a joking way before relenting, "I guess I could, but she's at her debate meet. I wouldn't want to bother her when Percy can just drive you, it seems a little ridiculous, you two would only need to stay for another twenty minutes for Percy's shift to be over. I can't let you leave otherwise." Annabeth spoke, not even acknowledging Percy who seemed surprised at the offer. "You can't expect Grover to take over for you this entire time."

"I guess not," Percy said shrugging. He ran a hand through his hair, "As long as Nico doesn't mind too much." He looked expectantly, he didn't seem to understand the implication Annabeth had made when she announced my sexuality. Behind that tan skin and dark hair didn't seem to be much.

I could over look that.

"I don't mind," I said, even if there wasn't much up top Percy still seemed incredibly nice. "So long as you don't mind driving me. My apartment is kinda far away." I looked at Percy who nodded and sent me a sweet smile. My heart swooned, I could diffidently over look that. "Thanks Percy. I don't mind staying in here for too long."

He nodded, "Sweet okay. I'll go grab Grover, my shift is only for another fifteen minutes." Patting my head he ruffled my hair and before running out of the room, leaving me alone with the hyper-intelligent blonde. "Don't fight you two!" It was a last ditch effort of his to stop us from fighting.


End file.
